1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices using materials that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto. Organic light-emitting devices have high brightness and excellent contrast ratios, wide viewing angles, high response speed, and low driving voltage characteristics, and produce multicolored images.
As an example, an organic light-emitting device has a structure in which an organic emission layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode. When a voltage is applied thereto, holes provided from the anode and electrons provided from the cathode are injected into the organic emission layer. Electron exchange between these holes and electrons occurs in adjacent molecules of the organic emission layer, and accordingly, the holes and electrons move toward opposite electrodes from each other. The holes and electrons are recombined in a molecule to produce excitons having a high-energy excited state. These excitons change from a high-energy excited state to a low-energy ground state, thereby generating material-specific light. To increase emission efficiency, an organic light-emitting device includes, in addition to an emission layer, an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole transport layer, and/or the like.
Efforts have been made to improve the efficiency and lifespan of an organic light-emitting device.